


Who's Missing WHO

by DOYOUNGSTER



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOYOUNGSTER/pseuds/DOYOUNGSTER
Summary: I got bored one night.Rosa is just a girl in a big world.Lost, confused and scared.She is also stuck in a dilemma between two people who love and care for her.Who will she choose?





	1. somewhere new

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at writing but enjoy :)

~ONE~

"I miss you- m"  
"shut up :P - r" 

Could he be any cheesier?  
She thought to herself. 

Mark and Rosa had been in a long distance relationship for nearly a month now, but even then, it felt like forever.  
Rosa was a uni drop out who didn't know what she wanted to do in her life even though she had always been set on being a psychiatrist; her dreams had slowly deteriorated after her father had passed.

"It's raining here. Reminds me of when I used to come over and we used to watch scary movies : -)m"

Rosa loved the rain but hated scary movies.  
She watched them for him. 

Mark was just the classic boy that any girl would fall for in uni. He was tall, talented and all the right things that Rosa wanted and needed. Their love story was short and simple. They met each other in the coffee shop around the corner of her accommodation; one coffee spilling led to another and they were the new it couple from Brightstone University. 

Rosa moved away from Canada all the way to a countryside somewhere in Korea.  
She needed somewhere where she could escape.  
Somewhere where no one knew here.  
A new atmosphere.

Canada reminded her too much of her father.


	2. Chapter 2

~TWO OF ? ~

 

“Good morning babe – m”  
“Why are you awake you pleb? It’s like, 2am there >:/ - r”

Rosa had always been the type of girl who was always panicking. Panicking about time. Panicking about what plans she had tomorrow. Panicking about whether or not she left the oven was still on.   
Mornings for her were refreshing and clean. Rosa had been waking up with the same strip of sun on her face every morning. It was warm but very subtle and she enjoyed how soft it was on her face.

She headed for the kitchen and opened to a fridge full of nothing. 

Great.

The closest grocery store was an hour away from where she lived and the only way there was by train. Her town that she resided in was very rural; it didn’t have any modern technology or cities to visit. She was lucky that she even got Wi-Fi and reception there. The sun in the was always out and all the old ladies there were out gardening or having a little get together near the lake most times during the day. 

Rosa was the only one of her age around there but she didn’t mind that. She enjoyed how peaceful it was walking down the roads in the neighbourhood, acknowledging all the small things that she never would have noticed In the city: how small and friendly the elderly were there, how the grass grew so tall at the farming fields or even how the insects were always alive and singing the morning tune. 

She was wearing a sunny yellow dress. Perfect to match the weather even though she preferred being in cosy clothes.   
Rosa had long black hair but she didn’t like to be boring and so she always kept three quarter of her a darker shade of red. Her favourite colour.   
When she was younger, her mother had always told her to be as outgoing as she could possibly be and if she couldn't, do it a little bit anyway.  
Her hair grew out wavy and so it bounced every time she took a step. Like waves, they swayed in the light breeze. 

This is what she liked. Listening to Davichi on blast and humming her way down the countryside to the only train station there. She had only journeyed there twice before but the place was so small and so it felt almost familiar already. She liked the fact that there was only one station where she lived. Although, at busy times, it was compact and bombarded with desperate folks, it was as if the train station reminded her that she was truly alone and that she was forgetting how big the world was.

BUZZ BUZZ

“What do you mean why am I awake!?!?! I always stay up for you. – m”

Reading Marks texts was always what brought a smile to Rosa’s face. It reminded her that he’s still thinking about her; even though she wanted to forget everyone, she didn’t want anyone to forget her. Marks attention was what kept Rosa so motivated to go through the first 2 years of university without hesitation and with no second thoughts, he always helped her make decisions when she couldn’t.

She used think if that's what she wanted or if it was just easier that way.

“TRAIN TO CENTRAL MARKET ARRIVING IN 5 MIUNTES”  
Oh shit.

Rosa wasn’t even on the correct platform. She ran and rushed up the stairs with her clammy hands clamping onto the tickets. 

Today was not the day to wear dress.

The train was still there but she had been one of the last to arrive, which is never good. The place she lived in was compacted full of middle aged, slow and cranky people. She had already considered herself to lucky that her village was welcoming.   
Waddling her way into the train, she fixed her hair awkwardly to only realise that the train was packed. Meaning, she had nowhere to sit.

Definitely not the day to wear a dress


	3. HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy new character 
> 
> sorry for not being active, I currently have exam :)

~Three~

She was hot and sticky, in-between 7 men and women and she considered herself claustrophobic.  
As the train stopped by all the other spots, sights of seats were getting clearer. 

There!

She walked herself as swiftly and as ladylike as possible, praying and hoping that no one would get to there before she did, and no one did.  
She positioned herself onto the seat, crossed her legs and removed the sweat that had formed on her nose.  
She sweats on her nose when she’s nervous. 

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. Her shoulders slumped down as she released her previous stress from her body. 

**BUZZ BUZZ**

She knew it was Mark but she was physically drained from the running and seat scanning she had been doing.  
Rosa turned off her notification, lifted her head up to see someone she'd never seen before. It was a boy. He wasn’t old, no, her age.  
He was staring out the window with headphones around his ears; his almond eyes glistened under the suns light.  
She could see the fields passing through the windows in his eyes. His gaze was gentle, softer then anyone's she had ever seen.  
Face was tanned gold, structured to the bone. Raised cheekbones. Deep, auburn hair. His assets radiated under the sun.  
_Who is he?_ she thought Then realising that she was practically staring, she shook her head vigorously, snapping herself out of hatever she was in.  
She slapped herself on the knee, and fiddled with her earphones, pretending to untangle them until she saw a head turn from the corner of her eye. 

Her nose started sweating again. She could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO ITS NOT FINISHED 
> 
> like I said, I'm shit at writing and my chapters are really short  
> Hope you enjoyed if you've read this far!!  
> and if you haven't. ummmmm sorry??


End file.
